Animal I have become
by KyraKuran
Summary: Getting stranded within the movie Pitch black was not on my to do list, getting stranded with no memory of the movie and part animal, that wasn't even thought of. Not to mention that I had always had a crush on Riddick, and now I was stuck with him. Sometimes I hate my life. New story: I Stand Alone. Read it please.
1. Chapter 1

They say you don't dream in Cryo, they say the animal, the animal stay awake. Maybe that's why I'm awake right now, watching the scene unfold. Could that be how I knew that the man int eh tube next to me was dangerous. Besides the neon warning stamped to the outside of the tube.

No I could smell his masculinity, I could smell everyone who was on the ship. All the women, all the men, plus the little stowaway in the back. I could smell that one of the men was an addict, morphine if my nose is working right. Only me and the man next to me weren't human.

Meteors blasted through the cryo area, leaving little holes, and killing the true Captain. Poor man, that must've hurt. I felt myself being thrown, cracking the glass surrounding me. I let out a screech and fought against the straps holding me in. I was being thrown around my tube with sickening results, glass was stabbing me, over and over, little pieces getting stuck inside the wounds.

Hissing, I finally broke the bonds and threw myself out of the tube, rolling until I hit one side of the ship. I tried to get to my feet, only to be slammed back down onto the unforgiving metal. I latched my claws into the metal and tried to move onto my hands and knees. Another jolt to the ship and I was sent flying, slamming into the side of the ship. I felt the ship hit the ground and I flew forwards, hitting my head and my eyes slid shut. I was still awake mind you, just kept my eyes closed.

Foot steps ran all over the place, trying to figure out who was dead, who was alive, their injuries, supplies, everything we needed. There was a pair of footsteps that surprised me, the ones above me, in the ceiling. Eyes were boring into my side and I shifted slightly. Footsteps got closer to me and a pair of hands wove their way down me, one at my neck checking for a pulse.

"She's alive!" A female voice called out. I let out a keening noise and fought to stand up, my battered body protested violently. "Shh, stay down." I was forced to lay there. Another masculine scent made it's way towards my nose, this guy was mean, ruthless, my lips curled in disgust. I felt his hands check my wounds.

"She'll be in pain, but she'll live." I let out a growl and snapped at him. Another pair of hands made their way onto my body, petting, calming me down. I let out a whimper and curled up, trying to take the pressure off the gash on my back. I could still feel the man above me, watching, waiting, trying to find an opening. I don't know for what, maybe an attack.

The man's scent was mixed, the musky man smell, along with grease, sweat, and blood, but not the man's blood, other peoples blood. He was a killer. I strained my ears, there were so many people clamoring around me it was hard to focus. The man above me was the predator, and I got the feeling, we were his prey. Or at least there were few of us he would consider.

"Johns get her onto a cot or slab or something, we need to patch up her back." Came a commanding tone, female, not the Captain, but close enough. Male hands scooped me up and his frame almost engulfed me. He cradled me as he started walking.

The man above followed Johns, watching him, waiting to strike. Johns was the man's prey. The above man leapt and I was knocked out of his grasp. I let out a scream as my body slammed into the metal again. I watched with hazy eyesight as Johns and the man started fighting, I thought the man from next to me was going to win, but Johns fought hard. I flinched as their punches and kicks landed on each other.

Johns subdued the man and knocked him out. He stood up and looked form me to the unnamed man. Johns opted to retrieve me and lay me down very gently on ma cool piece of metal, like a cot. He chained the man across the room from me as if the man was on display. I watched as Johns gloated, calling the man foul names, beating him even though the man was out cold and couldn't defend himself. Johns played dirty and I don't like people like that. Johns soon left, not even glancing my way.

"Asshole." I mutter, closing my eyes and letting the black take over.


	2. It's a promise

Metallic silver met white-blue as I stared at the chained man. I watched his muscles ripple as he tested the strength of the chains holding him. I sighed as I slid off the cool slab I had been resting on. Making my way towards him, I picked up a somewhat clean piece of cloth. I pressed it onto a few of the bleeding wounds and wiped some of the blood away.

Don't ask why I was being so nice, I normally would have cussed him out and ran like hell. I know who this guy is, yet it didn't scare me. I kept my eyes down, not fully looking at him. I wiped the sweat running down his face into his eyes, knowing how mush that stings.

"And you're helping me why?" Riddick growled, glaring at me.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking him in the eye. "I honestly don't know, maybe because I'm hoping you won't kill me as soon as you figure out how to escape, or maybe because Johns is a freaking asshole, or maybe both." I said truthfully. I tried to keep my hands steady as I mopped up the sweat and drying blood. I kept cleaning until the cloth was soaked with blood and sweat, then I scooted back, trying to get out of Riddick's way.

His quick breathes alerted me ot what he was doing. i turned and started him. "Where you really just sniffing the air?" I questioned him, my eyes wide. Riddick just ignored me. "Hello! Speak to me! You were just sniffing the air! What did you smell?" I question. This is where I would usually slap myself upside the head and cuss myself out, I hate my ADD. When its time to be serious, I'm hyper, when it's time to be happy, I'm over in my emo corner.

Riddick just stared at me, not even blinking. "It's human to be curious." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"You might want to go back to you bed." Was all he said.

"Why?" Footstep started getting closer to the room. My eyes widened and I took off for the metal slab. I climbed up on it and layed there, pretending to sleep. The footstep were heavy, meaning it was a man that was walking in here. I caught sigh of Johns and gagged a little.

Johns completely ignored me, trying to talk to Riddick. I rolled my eyes and blocked out their conversation or lack of. Riddick ignoring him. Johns was threatening Riddick for a good half hour before Riddick spoke a word.

"You might want to get the girl some first aid, her wounds are getting infected." My eyes and mouth popped open, not wanting to believe what he was saying. all Johns did was growl and then he retreated from the room. As soon as he was out of hearing distance and bolted from the bed and marched over to the chained man.

"Why didn't you tell me that!?" I ask, glaring at the convict. "I could kick you." I said. I made my way out of the room, flipping Riddick off as I did. I was too worried and pissed to care. I got to the main group, puttin gon a tired and in-pain face.

"You're awake!" Shaza said, running over to me, holding a bottle of Jack. She shoved it at me. "Drink! you must be famished, we can get you a little bit of food." She said. I looked the liquor and took a swig before glancing at her.

"My wounds are getting infected, I need you to pour this in them." I said, I took a breath. "I can get someone else to do it if you can't" Shaza looked from the bottle to me and then back to the bottle.

"Gonna hurt like a bitch." She muttered.

I grit my teeth and braced myself. Trust me, I know how this feels, I've done it plenty of times. I didn't say that, but I did want to. I nodded and turned around, where the biggest gash was. I felt the fabric being peeled from dry blood and let out a gasp in pain. With out warning, bless her soul, burning pain was splashed across my back. My left eye twitched as I pounded my fist into my leg. "DAMNIT!" I called out. I let the the alcohol kill the bacteria befor eI asked her to put my shirt back down.

My back hurt, but I was a suffer-in-silence girl. the only person who would know about my pain is my sister, before she was murdered, along with my mom and older brother. That's the reason I was on the vessel, was to escape the pain. My eyes watered at the memory of hte my family and I brushed one away. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the scorching metal of the craft, letting the heat sink in.

My eyes drifted over the survivors, taking in their appearance. "Sorry bunch aren't they?" I turned and raised an eyebrow at Johns.

"You do realize, we are a part of 'Sorry Bunch.'" I question, watching him smirk.

"Yes, but we aren't so bad off."

"Naw dude, you're not so bad off, may I remind you, I had so many cuts that if I move a muscle, one starts bleeding again." I shoudl have thought that sentence over, I didn't realize the impact it would have later.

"Yes, but I don't see you on the ground crying in pain. Hell I saw you just grit your teeth at getting Jack Daniels poured into your wounds. Not a peep out of you." I tilted my head.

"Yes, adn we are sti8ll stuck on this planet, we aren't any different the people over there, so stop thinking you're so high and mighty. It's gonna get you killed sooner or later." I pushed off the metal. Johns slammed me back inot it, holding me firmly against it.

"Is that a threat I just heard?" He questioned. He didn't feel the shiv pressing into his balls.

"No, it's a promise." I growled, pressing the shiv further into him. He went rigid before letting his arm drop. I walked back into the cool darkness of the ship, back into mine and Riddick's room. "Tell you what, you somehow get out of your little S&M get up there, adn I will help you kill Johns."

Riddick lifted his head and grinned.

"Way ahead of you."


	3. violating memories and questions

I glared at the fair haired merc, hoping Riddick would kick the snot out of him and that's the edited version of my thought. Riddick had already gotten out of his confinements and was wondering the camp, looking for some food and alcohol. i had given him some of my ration, he did tell me my wounds were infected.

Johns was currently talking to Fry, talking about a scouting mission. We needed the water and the Holy man ws talking about following the blue sun. Blue means water, right? The people who were going were me, Johns, Fry, the Joly man and his kids. I was forced to go because Johns thought I had helped Riddick escape.

I had punched the merc in the face at that, before ringing in pain at my own. I convinced Riddick to actually try to beat the snot out of me, to make it look like he did escape on his own. Fucker wouldn't do it, so I beat myself up, doing a very good job at it. The only marks in me, made by him were the hand print bruises circling my arms.

"Come on." Johns yelled to me. My eyes narrowed and I flipped him off before getting to me feet and following him. I can't tell you how far we walked or how long we were gone. It turns out this stupid planet has three suns. THREE! Why would you need three suns? I almost cried at that thought. I had turned to look at Fry with a pout slapped on my face.

I stayed staring at the sun for so long that Johns back tracked and literally drug me along with them, or at least he drug me until we hit the graveyard, which we thought were trees. Seeing them long white things sticking in the air from a distance, we thought we were in heaven.

"TREES!" I yelled, shaking out of Johns grip before tripping down the hill. I landed on my ass, thankfully and looked around. This time tears did leak down my face. "STUPID F-ING PLANET!" I yelled, throwing sand at teh bones. the others finally made it down the hill. Their faces crumpled as well.

"Stupid mofo planet. Why me? Why the hell am I forced to be here, I was better back at the camp, drinking booze for pete's sake." I muttered, just ambling through the bones. Teh only real shade was under a rib cage, which was fine by me, I was sweating so bad. I let out a pleased sigh as the air felt like 20 degrees cooler in the shade. I stood there with my eyes closed, enjoying the shade, not to mention getting lost in my own thoughts. I was so focused on thinking that the thump of someone landing didn't even startle me.

What did startle me was being slammed against a rib and held there, with arms circling around me like a cage. As my eyes snapped open, a hand came clamped over my mouth to hold back a scream. I was shaking and my eyes flew around, trying desperately to see who was holding me. I heard the timber of his chuckle and I relaxed a degree. Fear still coursed through my veins. The hand let go of my mouth and joined the other trapping me.

"Riddick, you ever do that again, I will-" I was so close to finishing that sentence, until I felt something wet and warm run over the adge of my ear. A squeek escaped my mouth and I spazzed. HE LICKED ME! My mind screamed, my mouth was trying so hard to bitch him out, but all that got out was: I, wha?, sonuvabitch, and then nothing else. He let out another chuckle, holding me tighter. Trust me when I say this, my eyes were bugging out of my skull  
I may not a be a virgin no more, but having Riddick lick my ear was overwhelming. I didn't know to react to that, and I think he enjoyed that.

The only reason he let go of me was because approaching was Johns and Fry. His arms unwound from my torso and he hovered over the two sitting down. I looked form Riddick tot he other two and I ninja'd my way away from the situation. Had I looked back as I was running away, I would have seen Riddick watching me with a keen smirk on his face.

For the entire trip continuing on from that point, I was standing next to the Holy Man. My eyes constantly surveyed the area, watching for Riddick. Dear lord, it was like he could turn invisible, I couldn't spot him anywhere. "You know, we still haven't gotten your name." The Holy Man commented. I jerked, not expecting him to say anything to me.

"It's Lyra, AnnaLyra." I said before looked away form him.

"that's a pretty name." The oldest child of his said. I smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, not many people know it. I like to keep that to myself." The two nodded, before going back to speaking in their language. Truth was I couldn't stand it. My name felt like poison when I told someone what it was. My eyes were glued to the ground as memories flashed through my head. the person I trusted most, the person who was always there for me, my own father was the one who murdered my family. I was the only eyewitness, I was only there because school had gotten out early and no one knew about it. I had to testify against him, I needed too. I was the one who told the police it was him. I was on teh ship because I was heading to his trial.

My arms wrapped around me as I started shaking, little tears ran down my face. there were so many questions, predictions and worries running through my head, but he one that stood was was the question:

"Why Me?"


End file.
